Saving Fifty
by LouLouLewis
Summary: Christian is a troubled teen with a past. Ana has always been a wallflower. But when she attends his high school everything changes. Can she save him and how will Christians life and past effect Ana? Rated T for language & future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay I realize there are a lot of fanfictions out there consisting of A & C meeting in High School, but if I continue with this Story I think I will do the whole 'A few years later' thing after a few chapters. I just like the idea of A & C meeting before he was a Dom. So anyway this is my first chapter and I don't write a lot so I know my style is awful and I stink at writing. Don't judge me! I do want your honest opinion though. So I guess that is judging? Oh whatever! Please review! I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue or leave this story behind**?

Btw: If I get enough good reviews I will post Ch. 2 next weekend. If I do, then the other chapters will sooner.

Additional Info (just in case I don't mention it in the story.):

Ana is 15. She moved from Texas to Seattle because her mom remarried. She was a freshman (9th), but she skipped 2 years making her a senior (11th)

Christian is 18. He is also a Senior.

Saving Fifty

_"Come on Grey, get up!"_

_My ribs hurt like hell and I taste the metallic tang of my own blood, which was seeping out on to the pavement my face was smashed to. With all my willpower I put my raw palms flat against the ground and use my arms to lift the weight of my upper half. I slowly craned my neck upward and gave him a sickly grin, letting the blood trickle down my chin. He stepped back a foot. What he didn't know is how much I really enjoyed this._

August 21, 2013

It was cold as Ana exited the car. The wind hit her full force making her hair fan wildly. She pulled some strands out of her face.

"I'll see you this afternoon!" Her father, Ray, called.

"Be careful walking home!"

Ana turned towards the still open car door and smiled for the first and last time today.

"Okay, love you." She replied.

Her father smiled back. "Love you too sweetheart. Have a good first day!"

"Thanks dad, you too."

Ana grabbed her backpack and flute, shut the door, and turned towards Seattle Prep. She had to admit the school was quite impressive, but it's not like she cared. The school was for rich snobs, which Ana was not. The only reason she was being allowed to go to such a expensive private school for free was because she was some sort of wizz kid. A child prodigy. Her father was also the groundskeeper, but no one knew she was his daughter. No one ever saw him because he worked on the weekends. The rest of the time he worked at Clayton's, an outdoors shop. Money was always an issue because frankly being Seattle Prep's groundskeeper and working at Clayton's wasn't enough pay. Unlike the rest of the kids here, Ana couldn't rely on money. All she had to get her through life was her brain, but that wasn't going to help her fit in. She's was going to stick out like sore thumb.

Ana's P.O.V

I said my farewells to Ray and turned around. Everyone was staring at me as I made my way to the registration building. 'Didn't your parents ever tell you it isn't polite to stare?' I knew as soon as Ray told my Seattle Prep was willing to let me attend for free that I wasn't going to fit in. These kids parents where loaded. I mean Ray wasn't poor. Dinner was always on the table and I always had clean clothes on my body, but we didn't have anything compared to these kids families.

God, I hated it when people stared at me. It seemed to always happen. I never understood why, but I still haven't gotten used to it. I usually try to ignore them, but it still makes me insecure. 'Don't panic, don't panic.' I was almost to the door. Just a few more steps. One. Two. Three.

"Hey!"

Four. Five. Six.

"Hey nerd, I'm talking to you!"

Seven. Eight. Nine. Te-

"Hey bitch, are you deaf?!"

I whirled around and caught the girl calling out to me in a death stare. Her brown eyes widen a fraction. After a few seconds, I spoke.

"No bitch, I'm not. It's called ignoring you, but I guess you can't take a hint."

She opened her mouth again, but closed it.

"Listen" I spoke again "I'm not going to take your or anyone else's shit today. Okay?"

Before she could respond I turned back around, but not before catching the shock on her face.

Christian's P.O.V

Brian was talking about some football game that had went on last night, but like usual I was tuned out. I was never much for being social. Mornings where always the worst when it came to it. In the hallways it was always easy to avoid people and at lunch, well I couldn't do much taking if I was eating could I? But in the mornings I actually had to pretend to listen to what ever the hell people where Telling me. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to me when I just wanted to be left the hell alone. It was because I was one of the most popular guys here. I didn't even have to try like a lot of the sad fucks here. I was part of one of the richest families in Seattle and, so I've been told, extremely attractive. So you know popularity just came naturally for me.

Brian was still babbling on when something caught my eye. The trashiest piece of shit came rolling up the parking lot. A 1973 Ford F-100 I think. I wanted to laugh. 'That can't be the new kid.' We where all expecting a new student. It was often we got one, especially in the middle of second quarter. Seattle Prep was one on the hardest private schools to get into, but apparently this kid was like a genius or something. 'What kind of genius pulls up in that?'

I watched as the car door opened. I could make out the figure as feminine as they stepped out. She had a pretty nice frame. Full chest, skinny waist, wide hips with slender legs. I couldn't see her face. Due to the wind, her hair was covering it. It wasn't until she pulled it away I really saw how attractive she was. She had the most incredible eyes. A deep sea blue. I felt like I could stare at them forever. I wanted her to look at me so badly. 'What the hell?'

She turned back to the open truck. It's a shame such a beautiful girls came out of... That. I now realized what she was wearing. Her clothes fit her well, but I could tell they weren't name brand. She didn't try hard on her appearance I could see, but it's not like she had too. Her hair fell in dark natural waves and she had no makeup on. She was so effortlessly flawless. Everyone was staring at her. The guys practically drooling. I felt a ping of jealousy. 'Get yourself together Grey. You don't even know this girl.'

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. They can't be talking to the new girl.

"Hey nerd, I'm talking to you!"

I located the voice and it was.. Great.

Leila Williams.

The girl was known for starting trouble and she was most defiantly talking to the new girl. But she kept walking, ignoring Leila.

"Hey bitch, are you deaf?"

That's it.

I was about to walk over to Leila when the new girl whipped around and pierced Leila with her amazing blue eyes.

"No bitch, I'm not. It's called ignoring you, but I guess you can't take a hint."

'Holy shit' new girl was a feisty one. Even with the foul language I was captivated by her voice. It was sooo... Angelic.

"Listen" She spoke again "I'm not going to take your or anyone else's shit today. Okay?"

Before Leila could respond new girl turned and walked into the building. Everyone watched her go, dumbstruck. Including me.

Unrealized for the first time I wanted to get to know this girl. I'd only ever seen girls as good for one thing.

Sex.

It was weird though, I felt a pull towards this girl. An attraction.

I needed to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**So if you read the first chapter before this afternoon you might wanna go back. I added a very small prologue. It was longer, but I cut it short because I liked they way it Ended. You don't have to read it, you wont miss much. but if you want too... I might add more of it later somewhere in the story. Also, if you read the A/N for ch. 1 you noticed I said I would post ch. 2 this weekend. Well, I had time to write it earlier.. So yep. Story time!**

Ana's P.O.V

It's only been a few minutes and I already have an enemy. I don't even know who she is, but I get the feeling that our meeting outside the school building won't be the last time I see her. But I guarantee it, one more smart remark from Ms. Can'tgetthehint and she was going to get bitch slapped.

Yep, it was going to be a great year.

Durning registration I had gotten my schedule and was now looking for my first class. 'Ok, calculus, Mrs Stone, room thirty-four. Look for room thirty-four. Room thirty-four... Rooooom thiirrrrty-foouurr.' I chanted in my head, looking around.

So far I was having no such luck finding it. I was tempted to stop someone and ask them, but I was a little intimidated. 'Says the girl who snapped at a someone she didn't know in front of the whole school'

These people where complete strangers and about two to three years older than me.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. What I really wanted to do was stomp my foot like a little kid and pout, but I didn't want to get the wrong impression from all the students walking past me. I had to seem mature. I was younger and it was the best I could do to get respect. A few people where giving me quick glances on their way to class. I probably looked as confused as I felt. 'Way to go Ana. That sure seems mature, looking lost.' I also must look a little odd just standing here, letting everyone push past me on their rush to their destination.

Giving up I decides to ask when some tapped my shoulder, startling me. Turning around I was faced with a strawberry blonde grinning widely upon me.

"Yes?" I snapped.

I smile faltered and confusion etched her face. She wasn't used to people speaking so harshly towards her and I didn't even understand why I was so annoyed anyway. I was probably still a little pissy from how my morning began.

"Oh umm, sorry. You looked a little lost. Can I help you find anything?"

'Oh thank goodness, finally!" Noticing my relief the blonde smiled again.

"Yes! Actually you can." I exclaimed.

"Great! What is it?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Um calculus, room thirty-for."

"Oh Mrs Stone? I have her third period. Come on!"

With that she was speed-walking down the hallway making it hard for me to keep up with her.

"I saw that thing between you and Leila. I think everyone did. It's now like the talk of the school. We where all shocked. No one has ever stood up to Leila before. Your like a legend now!"

'Excuse me' I was trying to process what she just said.

"What?"

"You know, that girl that was calling you this morning and you snapped at her. Remember?"

Oh, that's what she's talking about.

"Her name's Leila?"

Leila. I officially hated that name.

"Yeah, she's like one of the most popular girls in school."

'Oh, really?'

"I'm Kate by the way."

"Oh, I'm Ana."

"So your the prodigy?"

What the heck? How could she know that?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Ana! All the teachers have been talking about. Your already their favorite student and they haven't even met you! Lets just hope they don't find out about you and Leila."

Oh, great so I couldn't even avoid it anyway. I was already being talked about even before I got here.

"I'm mean we where all curious about how you looked. No one even knew if you where a girl or boy. All we heard was you where super smart and got to skip to grades. That's crazy you know!"

Oh, now I understand why Leila called me a nerd. That was probably my name around here. Well this is just great, I could see it now. 'Hey look, it's the nerd that bitched out Leila!'

"We'll yeah, I guess it's a little crazy." I responded finally.

"A little? So how old are you anyway? Like fourteen?"

I scowled. I know Kate didn't mean it to be rude, but I hated it when people assumed I was younger than I actually was.

"No, actually I'll be turned sixteen soon."

It was true, next month I would be sixteen.

"Oh, really?I'm sixteen! My birthday comes a little late so.."

Hmmm, someone close to my age.

"Cool."

Suddenly we stopped.

"Well, here we are. Room thirty-four."

For the second time today I smiled surprisingly.

I gratefully thanked her.

"Your welcome!" She replied enthusiastically. "Hey you know I can help you find your other classes later. This place is huge, I know how easy you can get lost in here."

Okay, I officially liked this girl.

Smiling again I responded, "Yeah, that would be great."

Kate smiled back brightly. I wasn't used to all this smiling crap, but it felt nice to act happy for once.

"Cool! Ok, just meet me right here after class. I'll show you where to go." She said starting to walk away. "Bye Ana! It was nice to meet you! See you after class!"

Wait?

"Um Kate?" I called.

"Yeah?" She called back turning, but still walking.

"How do you know you will know where my next class is?"

"Oh, don't worry. I know where everything is."

Ok Ms Knowitall.

I smiled and retreated to my first class.

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter was a little boring, but I wanted to get Kate and Ana's meet out of the way. This chapter is only them so when I can move on and get to the good stuff Ana and Kate will already be friends. I plan on posting chapter 3 sometime in the beginning of next week. (Mon, Tue, Wed. Hey maybe even Sun. If I get lucky and get everything for this weekend done) Review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
